MVP
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de TreesAreSnazzy. Résumé : Jack est trop silencieux


Titre : **MVP**

Auteur : **TreesAreSnazzy**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Jack faisait quelque chose de mal.

Bobby ne savait pas _comment_ il le savait, il le devinait simplement.

Il supposait que ça avait un rapport avec le fait que ça faisait une heure que Jack était parti sans faire de bruit. Et il était trop silencieux depuis. Et c'était ce genre de silence malsain.

Il n'y avait pas de toux, pas d'accord joué doucement, pas même de déplacement sur le plancher de Jack allant à la télévision sur son bureau pour ensuite retourner à son lit, ou le signe que Jack faisait une sieste.

Ce qu'il faisait était calme.

Jack était bon pour être calme.

En fait, Jack était le roi pour se faire discret.

Bobby le savait et Bobby reconnaissait que cette aptitude était compliquée.

Il n'a pas été surpris quand il a trouvé la porte de Jack fermée alors qu'il prétendait ne pas le faire.

« Hey, Jack, viens regarder la TV avec moi. Ca me rend malade de parler aux publicités. »

Aucune réponse.

Silence.

Bobby n'a pas attendu plus longtemps car il savait.

Bobby fit sauter le verrou en moins de 2 secondes et la scène qui lui apparu lui glaça le sang.

Son petit frère était étendu au milieu du tapis. Un garrot autour de son bras maigre et balafré, une aiguille sur le sol. La bouche ouverte, les yeux dans le vague, fixant le plafond.

Il voulait hurler.

« Jackie ? » Murmura-t-il. Il était effrayé de quitter l'entrée.

Son cœur était sur le point de faire un arrêt, il ne savait plus réagir sans cette sensation, puis Jack cligna des yeux.

Bobby fit un pas vers lui et tomba les genoux à côté de son petit frère. « Oh, Jack, » Dit-il. Sa main trembla jusqu'à la tête de Jack puis il s'effondra à ses côtés. « Fais chier. »

Jack lécha ses lèvres et ouvrit doucement la bouche. Il prit 3 longues inspirations (alors que Bobby ravalait ses larmes et s'étranglait avec elles) avant de dire, « hey. »

Bobby ne savait pas si il devait rire ou étrangler le gamin. Il frappa mollement le sol de son poing.

« Hey ? » répondit-il tremblant. « C'est tout ce que tu sais dire, 'Hey', t'es vraiment une lopette ? Et bien, je t'emmerde Jackie. C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Les yeux de Jack étaient loin, très loin mais Bobby le dévisageait en colère, osant ramener le gamin le plus près possible de la réalité.

« Je voulais me rappeler ce que ça faisait. Terrible. Tellement dingue. Dément…vraiment dément. »

« Oh, ouais ? Et merde, c'est aussi génial que tu t'en souvenais ? »

Jack fronça les sourcils à la vue des larmes coulant sur le visage de son frère. Il ne les comprenait pas du tout. Il murmura, « oui. »

Bobby souhaitait pouvoir frapper son frère. « C'est de la merde, Jack. Tu vaux mieux que ça. »

Jack secoua doucement la tête. Il se rappelait de quelque chose provenant d'avant son arrivée dans cet agréable endroit, là où il était actuellement. Ses yeux vitreux se remplirent de larmes. « Non…non, je suis mauvais. »

« Tu es un idiot, » corrigea Bobby, frottant les poings sur ses yeux pour arrêter l'inondation.

« Mauvais, » murmura Jack, sans jamais bouger de position sur le plancher. « Mauvais, mauvais, mauvais. J'en voulais parceque je suis mauvais. Je l'ai fais car je suis mauvais. Mauvais parceque je l'ai fais. »

A ce moment, Bobby réalisait que Jack définissait sa vie par « mauvaise », de comment « mauvais » était censé être.

Bobby voulait tuer quelqu'un, les seules informations qu'il avait le rendaient déjà si furieux.

« Tu es un idiot, » grogna-t-il. Le flot de larmes ne fit que s'accroître. « Tu es tellement bête, » dit-il.

Mais Jack ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Tout ce qu'il entendait était « mauvais, mauvais, mauvais. »

Son imbécile de petit frère, couché là, des larmes s'échappant du coin des yeux.

Bobby se traîna plus près pour passer ses mains sous les aisselles de Jack. Le regard de Jack se troubla. Il s'éloigna faiblement du contact de Bobby, faisant jurer Bobby.

« Ne dis rien à maman. » La voix de Jack se brisa. « Ne le fais pas. Simplement…appelle simplement l'église et dis leurs…dis leurs que je vais me confesser. Tout. Vraiment tout. Maintenant. » Jack sanglota pour de bon. «Je t'en supplie ? Bobby…je t'en supplie ? Je vais finir en enfer, Bobby. »

« Non, Jackie. »

« S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas mourir avant que le prêtre n'arrive, Bobby. »

Bobby fixait le mur, lissant ses cheveux en arrière, serrant toujours Jack.

« Ferme la, Jackie, » quémanda-t-il, essayant de tenir le corps gigotant de Jack. Les sanglots de Jack se déchirèrent dans sa gorge.

« Je ne veux pas aller en enfer, » pleurait-il, en serrant le t-shirt de Bobby. Il tira ses longues jambes sur les genoux de Bobby. Jack avait 15 ans mais Bobby le berçait.

« Jackie, arrête. Tu es un bon garçon. Tu as fait des mauvaises choses mais tu es un bon garçon. » Jack hyperventilait. Bobby frictionnait ses doigts, essayant de maintenir la circulation du sang.

« Je ne veux pas y aller, Bobby, ne me laisse pas. »

Bobby ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dieu torturait un gamin si bon.

« C'est juste un bad trip, gamin, » dit Bobby, essayant de ne pas se montrer nerveux parceque Jack n'allait pas rester calme avec ces putains de tremblement. Il posa un baisé dans les cheveux humides de Jack. « Allez Jack. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Bobby restait silencieux. Il ne bougeait pas. Il se demandait si il devait appeler sa mère. Appeler l'hôpital. Appeler quelqu'un. Appeler quelqu'un qui serait en mesure de dire les mots magiques afin que les dents de Jack s'arrêtent de claquer si fortement car Bobby craignait sincèrement que Jack se morde la langue.

Puis Bobby s'est souvenu de quand Jack était petit et de ce qu'il avait vu une douzaine de fois avec d'autres gamins dans les rues. Personne ne pouvait aider Jack.

Il souleva délicatement son petit frère, un poids plume dans ses bras, pour le porter jusqu'à son lit. Jack était en sueur et tremblait, il plantait ses ongles dans les bras de Bobby endurcit par le Hockey.

« Lâche moi, je veux te réchauffer, Jackie. »

Mais Jack secouait la tête, à bout de souffle par ses propres larmes. « No…o…on, » grognait-il. « Je…Je..je ne veux pas. »

« Shh. » ronronna Bobby, en essayant de calmer son frère. Il s'assit, Jack toujours dans ses bras. « Je ne fais rien, Jack. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne pars pas. Rien ne pourra faire que je te quitte. »

Jack laissa échapper une énorme expiration puis se cramponna moins violemment.

Parceque même si il avait peur de la mort, son frère était là, il pensait peut être que Bobby serait capable d'effrayer la mort.

**OOO**


End file.
